


Brilliant

by Celinarose



Series: Frost and Flame [5]
Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (2005), Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: M/M, Prompt Fic, Wordcount: 100
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-17
Updated: 2016-06-17
Packaged: 2018-07-15 13:49:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7224904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Celinarose/pseuds/Celinarose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Two men watch a planet burn. MasterxMoriarty. Drabble.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Brilliant

**Author's Note:**

> As I mentioned before, this one moves back in the timeline a bit. Before The Master's "death", so to speak.

A planet burns. Chaos overtakes the four hundred life forms on the planet. Two suns shine brightly at the center of it's orbit. Screams of terror, shrieks of fear fill the air. Enough to drive any ordinary human to insanity. Two men deemed to be the craziest in the universe, watch the destruction, from a blue box.The one known as the Napoleon of crime, turns his head to his companion.  
"You are absolutely brilliant." He drawls.  
The older man smiles. He know it is the closest Jim Moriarty will come to saying the three words humans treasured so much.


End file.
